


Easter Surprise

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Oliver surprises Tracey when he finally meets her entire family.





	Easter Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 

…

 

Tracey and Oliver Apparated into the garden of Tracey's family home. It was Easter and time for her family's annual Easter garden party. It was a warm spring day, and Tracey could see all the work her mum had been doing in the garden. The garden was full of all shades of tulips, her mum's favorite flower—there were also lilacs, freesia and roses. It was always one of Tracey's favorite places to be and spring her favorite season.  
  
Tracey looked at Oliver. She was slightly nervous; they had been dating for almost a year, and this would be his first Easter party with her entire family. Everyone was always spread out over Christmas, and since her grandfather's birthday was during spring, he started the annual tradition of the Easter garden party, which had turned into a family reunion. Oliver had done well handling her father, but she wondered how he would handle the rest of her Slytherin family.  
  
She looked up at him. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
Oliver leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "I'll be fine. Your father likes me."  
  
Tracey smiled. "Yes, but two of my uncles could scare a Death Eater. Just ignore them. They talk big, but they're harmless."   
  
Oliver chuckled. "I'm not worried, love. You have to remember I'm used to people talking big and trying to intimidate me. I wouldn't be the starting Keeper if I couldn't handle the pressure."   
  
Tracey sighed. He was right, but it still didn't mean that she wasn't going to worry about it until he actually talked to her uncles. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. "Well, let's get this over with. The sooner we can do it, the sooner we can find out."   
  
Tracey began introducing Oliver to all the family that he had yet to meet. They all knew who he was, of course, and that she had been dating him. He managed to handle himself very well, and everyone seemed very impressed by him. She was very relieved that they seemed to like him.  
  
She was a bit surprised when Oliver grabbed her hand and led her over to her parents. She was about to say something when he suddenly asked for everyone's attention. She looked at him strangely. He smiled at her. "We've been dating almost a year now, and I love you more now than I did when I first realized I was in love with you. Tracey Davis, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"   
  
He then pulled the antique diamond ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. He placed the tip of his wand on the ring. " _Amplitudo._ " The ring fit to her finger perfectly.   
  
Tracey was in so much shock that she hadn't realized she hadn't answered him until he looked at her. "Yes, I'll marry you." He leaned down and kissed her again, and she realized she had one more reason to love spring.


End file.
